Life is a Country Song
by nightwriter92
Summary: A Complication of one shot song fic's. all inspired by a country song of my choice or your recommendation/request.
1. Every Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones...if i did i would not be writing fanfiction i also in no way own the song thats all Rascal Flatts**

**Song: Every Day by, Rascal Flatts**

** well now that thats over with how about some good ol' fluff...**

It was a 2 hour drive to the crime scene and as it was 1 o'clock in the morning Bones had fallen asleep. Booth smiled over at his partner, she was so beautiful when she was asleep, not that she wasn't beautiful all other time, what was he thinking she even looked beautiful when he had pulled her out of the dirt after the psycho grave digger got a hold of her.

They were still 1 ½ hours away from the scene when Booth turned the radio on to keep him awake, although the unprofessional thoughts of his partner could do that but at the moment he did not want the consequences of the thoughts. Finding a station that worked he settled back into driving in the dusk. The sounds of a guitar filled the car as the singer began to sing...

You could've bowed out gracefully

But you didn't

You knew enough to know

To leave well enough alone

But you wouldn't

I drive myself crazy

Tryin' to stay out of my own way

The messes that I make

But my secrets are so safe

The only one who gets me

Yeah, you get me

It's amazing to me

The last five or so lines hit him like a ton of bricks. It was so true, she got him, she excepted him even though she knew his deepest secrets.

How every day

Every day, every day

You save my life

She does he thought, she saves my life,

I come around all broken down and

Crowded out

And you're comfort

Sometimes the place i go

Is so deep and dark and desperate

I don't know, I don't know

How every day

Every day, every day

You save my life

He shook his head, normally he had a disliking towards country music but this song, it was as though they knew what he was feeling.

Sometimes I swear, I don't know if

I'm comin' or goin'

But you always say something

Without even knowin'

That I'm hangin' on to your words

With all of my might and it's alright

Yeah, I'm alright for one more night-

This song what him and Bones, memories flooded his head as he listened to the song, tear started streaming down his face. Little did he know Bones had woken up when he had turned the radio on and with him was listening to the song. As much as she was trying to stop them tears were welling up in her eyes too.

Every day

Every day, every day, every day

Every day, every day

You save me, you save me, oh, oh, oh

Every day

Every, every, every day-

Every day you save my life

Both partners were crying as the song ended, Booth looked over at Temperance surprised to see that she was awake. He was about to say something when she placed her hand on his, taking it off the steering wheel and holding it. He squeezed her had and smiled laughing inwardly a 4 min song had be able to do what he hadn't or couldn't for do for years, it had told Temperance how he felt.

**So what did you think? Hey now i cant read your mind click the little go button and review why don't ya? ok ok PLEASE there i even said PLEASE...see i said it twice who are you to deny me a review after i ask so nicely?**


	2. Do You Believe Me Now

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. **

**Song: Do You Believe Me Now by, Jimmy Wayne**

It had been two years sense Sully had left. He was still in love with Temperance then and he was still in love with her now. Today thought he was to his regret going to her wedding and he was not the groom, no that honor went to Booth. He was fine with it, he had his chance and he lost. She was happy and that was all that mattered.

The ceremony was done and the reception was getting started. He thought about leaving, it was hard enough to watch the woman he loved say i do to another man let alone go to a party but he still had something left to do today.

The DJ had just announced that he would be taking dedications or song requests. It was the perfect chance to do this, it was now or never. He went to the DJ and requested his song, a song he felt like he should be singing.

"Temperance, may i have this dance?" Sully asked more to Booth then her.

"Yes" She said and he led her onto the dance floor.

"This song is for Temperance from Sully." the DJ says as he puts on the song.

_Do you remember  
the day I turned to you and said i didn't like the way he was looking at you  
yeah  
How he made you laugh  
you just couldn't get what I was saying  
it was my imagination _

_(Chorus)  
So do you belive me now  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
and I knew what i was talking bout  
Everytime the sun goes down  
he's the one that's holding you baby  
yeah me i'm missin you way across town  
so do you believe me now_

_I'm kicking myself  
for being the one foolish enough giving him the chance to step in my shoes  
ohhh  
He was bidin his time  
when he saw our love was having a moment of weakness  
he was there between us _

_(Chorus)  
So do you belive me now  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
and I knew what i was talking bout  
Everytime the sun goes down  
he's the one that's holding you baby  
yeah me i'm missin you way across town  
so do you believe me now_

_oh yeah i bet now you see the light  
oh yeah what's the use in being right  
we're not the lonely one tonight_

_(Chorus)  
So do you belive me now  
I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
and I knew what i was talking bout  
Everytime the sun goes down  
he's the one that's holding you baby  
yeah me i'm missin you way across town  
so do you believe me now  
yeah  
so do you believe me now  
yeah  
Everytime the sun goes down  
he's the one that's holding you baby  
yeah me i'm missin you way across town  
so do you belive me now _

The song ended, Sully leaned over and kissed her cheek, "You see Temperance, this time it was everyone else who was right." he smiled to her and Booth leaving.

**A/N: If you have any ideas of song you want me to turn into a fiction, mind you they have to be county, tell me and ill see what i can do. Oh yeah and review please.**


	3. The Words I Couldn't Say

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the song. **

**Song: The Words I Couldn't Say by, Rascal Flatts**

It had been one week sense Pam Nunan had shot Booth. He was gone and as much as she could put up the strong front at work, the moment she got home walls broke down. So she got home that day, poured herself a glass of wine, filled the bath turned on the radio and let the music wash over her. Song after song played without the words registering in her brain, that was till part way through a song the words made it though and tears ran down her face.

_What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan, no second chance  
No one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say_

The words hit her like a brick wall and tears that had been there waiting to spill took the lead as she continued to listen.

_There's a rain that'll never stop falling  
There's a wall that I've tried to take down  
What I should've said just wouldn't pass my lips  
So I held back and now we've come to this  
And it's too late now_

_What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
No one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say_

_Are the words I couldn't say  
I should have found a way  
To tell you how I felt  
Now the only one I'm tellin' is myself  
_

He was gone and she now found what she had felt, she could tell him all she wanted that she loved him, but the dead can't hear you.

_  
What do I do now that you're gone  
No back up plan no second chance  
No one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say_

_What do I do, what do I say  
No one else to blame  
All I can hear in the silence that remains  
Are the words I couldn't say_

Hours after the song ended Temperance still sat in her tub, tears streaming down her face, the water ice cold. Maybe she thought if i could have said thoughts words to him he would still be alive maybe though he was right and he could hear her. "I Love You Seeley Booth" she said just above a mumble, the first words she had spoken all night and cried herself to sleep right in the bath tub.

**A/N: So you know you want to review, even if it is to tell me to stop writing this...good is good too...review...please...**


	4. I'm A Survivor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or the song**

**Song: I'm A Survivor by, Reba McEntire**

**This is for VegasButterfly, i hope you like it!**

Temperance Brennan was asleep in her bed when two thumps woke her. She opened her eyes to see two little girls bouncing up and down on the end of her bed.

"HAPPY MOTHERS DAY MOMMY!!" the little girls said, they looked about four and along with hair that might as well be Temperance's own and yet they had eyes that looked as though Sully was staring back at her.

"Good morning Anna, Good morning Leah," she said scooping up the little girls. "What are we going to do today?" she asked.

"Come to the living room! We haves a surprise for you!" Anna said sliding off the bed and grabbing her mothers hand, pulling her out of bed. Once in the living room Leah grabbed the remote turning on the T.V. "Auntie Angie helped us make this." Anna said proudly as Leah pressed play and they waited as the DVD started.

The screen flashed with the words Happy Mothers Day and music started playing as pictures of Temperance, Anna, and Leah filled the screen.

"Listen to the music Mommy, Auntie Angie says you will like the song." Leah said with the same tone her mother used when coming to a conclusion about an anomaly. A country twang filled the room as music came from the speakers.

_I was born 3 months too early  
The doctor gave me 30 days  
But I must have had my mama's will  
And God's amazing grace  
I guess I'll keep on livin  
Even if this love's to die for  
Cuz your bags are packed  
And I ain't cryin  
Your walkin out and I'm not tryin  
To change your mind  
Cuz I was born to be _

Temperance sat mildly confused, why would her best friend and her daughters pick a song like this for part of her mothers day gift. Why reminder her of Sully leaving for a second time on mothers day of all days.

_The baby girl without a chance  
A victim of circumstance  
The one who oughta give up  
But she's just too hard headed  
A single mom  
Who works 2 jobs  
Who loves her kids and never stops  
With gentle hands  
And the heart of a fighter  
I'm a survivor _

Well she was hard headed and if you counted her books she did have two jobs, although the two little girls sometime made it seem like she had three jobs.

_I don't believe in self pity  
It only brings you down  
May be the queen of broken hearts  
But I don't hide behind the crown  
When the deck is stacked against me  
I just play a different game  
My roots are planted in the past  
And though my life is changing fast  
Who I am is who I wanna be  
_

Temperance shook her head, 'i guess i can see where they are coming from.' she thought seeing similarity's between her life and the song.

_The baby girl without a chance  
A victim of circumstance  
The one who oughta give up  
But she's just too hard headed  
A single mom  
Who works 2 jobs  
Who loves her kids and never stops  
With gentle hands  
And the heart of a fighter  
I'm a survivor_

_Oh a single mom  
Who works 2 jobs  
Who loves her kids and never stops  
With gentle hands  
And the heart of a fighter  
I'm a survivor_

_But I must have had my mama's will  
And God's amazing grace  
(I'm a survivor) _

She shook her head, the song was good and she did see why they choose the song, although she still did not think that God had anything to do with it, even after working with Booth for eight years.

* * *

"Bones, Bones, wake up, come on we are almost to the scene you don't want to be asleep when we get there, you evidence might be compromised." Booth said looking at his sleeping partner in the passenger seat beside him.

Temperance woke with a start 'What the hell was that?' she thought realizing it had been a dream.

**A/N: So, how did i do? Any more songs you would like me to do? Remember COUNTRY only. So Review please, they make me happy and when im happy i write! Review Review Review...Please... :-)**


	5. Waiting On A Woman

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or this song.**

**Song: Waiting On A Woman by, Brad Paisley**

Angela did not want to go shopping alone and sense Brennan was off on a weekend vacation with Booth, she had convinced Jack to go along with her, and thats how he found himself sitting on a bench waiting for her to be done in this shop so they could move on to the next.

He leaned his head back staring at the ceiling, he sent Booth a text message cursing him for taking Angela's normal shopping buddy away and leaving him in the fire path, the only respond he got was 'haha' . The bench moved some and he looked to see an old man sitting next to him smiling.

"Let me guess son," he said, "your waiting on your girl?"

"Yeah, her friend is out of town this weekend, i got stuck being her shopping buddy." he looked at the man again and asked. "what about you?" As he said it music drifted across the mall...

_Sittin' on a bench at West Town Mall  
He sat down in his overalls and asked me  
You waitin' on a woman  
I nodded yeah and said how 'bout you  
He said son since nineteen fifty-two I've been  
Waitin' on a woman _

"Yeah I'm waiting on a woman too, have been 1949." he said with a chuckle.

_When I picked her up for our first date  
I told her I'd be there at eight  
And she came down the stairs at eight-thirty  
She said I'm sorry that I took so long  
Didn't like a thing that I tried on  
But let me tell you son she sure looked pretty  
Yeah she'll take her time but I don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman_

"She is shopping for baby clothes, our youngest grandchild is just about to have her first baby." the old man smiled.

_He said the wedding took a year to plan  
You talk about an anxious man, I was nervous  
Waitin' on a woman  
And then he nudged my arm like old men do  
And said, I'll say this about the honeymoon, it was worth it  
Waitin' on a woman_

"A year after we were wed our first child came, a daughter, she was three weeks late, but i have to tell you son, it was worth the wait."

_And I don't guess we've been anywhere  
She hasn't made us late I swear  
Sometimes she does it just 'cause she can do it  
Boy it's just a fact of life  
It'll be the same with your young wife_  
_Might as well go on and get used to it  
She'll take her time 'cause you don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman_

"I swear sometimes we were an hour late for a dinner date, just because she wanted to make sure she looked her best." he shook his head.

_I've read somewhere statistics show  
The man's always the first to go  
And that makes sense 'cause I know she won't be ready  
So when it finally comes my time  
And I get to the other side  
I'll find myself a bench, if they've got any  
I hope she takes her time, 'cause I don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman_

"And son i tell you what, when the good lord calls her home she will tell him she'll be ready in a moment." both men laughed at this.

_Honey, take your time, cause I don't mind  
Waitin' on a woman_

As the music faded Angela came out of the store.

"Sorry i took so long Jack." she said as he stood.

"It's fine Angie, i was talking with" he turned to the bench, "where did he go, where is the old man?"

"Who, you were sitting there alone." she gave him a concerned look.

"I eh He was just there, i swear!" he looked around

"Sure he was, lets go get some food." she put her arm around his waist leading him to the food court. Jack shook his head, the old man had been there one second and gone the next, there was only one thing that made sense it was a secret government robot.

**A/N: So what do you think? I cant read your mind, click the review button and tell me...Review Please...do i have to get down on my knees? i will if i have to but please just review and save me from the humiliation. **


	6. Don't Take The Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or this song.**

**Song: Don't Take The Girl by, Tim McGraw**

Booth stood on the front porch of his house with Parker, behind them Temperance stood smiling, she was three months pregnant and was having a hard time dealing with a rambunctious eight year old and hormones, so the Booth boys were going fishing.

The neighbor was a newly single mom who had just lost her husband and Booth being the man he was invited her daughter,Eve who was the same age as Parker to come along.

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old  
A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole  
_

As soon as Parker saw the little girl he started to protest, this was his time with his daddy after all. "Daddy, Why do we have to take Eve, its my time with you!" Parker wined

Booth shook his head and whispered in his ear...

_His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind  
And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl _

Soon Parker gave in and 'aloud' Eve to come along, after all she had lost her daddy and his was really great, he could share.

_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road _

Soon after that Parker and Eve became inseparable and dated throughout high school. One of there favorite pass time was going to the drive in theater that was open in the summer.

_He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show  
Stranger came and pulled a gun  
Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm" _

Having grown up with a FBI father Parker new it was better to get the upper hand and before the man could do anything he started rabbling saying...

_And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards  
Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car  
Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl_

That night he lost all his money, the watch that was a family heirloom, and his car but he had made it out just fine because Eve was not harmed.

_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road _

Not long after Parker and Eve got married, Booth could not help but laugh remembering how adamant his son was about the fishing 15 years earlier, how time changes things.

_There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go  
_

After making it to the hospital and informing their family the hard part came...

_Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave  
'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed _

Parker was able to make it to the waiting room where his family was before he broke falling onto his knees humbly sobbing a prayer out loud...

_Take the very breath you gave me  
Take the heart from my chest  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me  
Make this my last request  
Take me out of this world  
God, please don't take the girl _

Much to the family rejoice Eve pulled through and the family was whole along with the start of a new one. Parker, Eve and Johnathan their son.

_Johnny's daddy  
Was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old_

Eight years later Parker sat on a lake with his father and son fishing.

**A/N: So...any good? tell me in a review...good, bad, or indifferent i want to know. Review please.**


	7. To Make Her Love Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or this song.**

**Song: To Make Her Love Me by, Rascal Flatts**

**Thank you to everyone who is reading these! You are all great! mj x2010**** here's your story. Here is the next Story!!**

Temperance and Booth just had the fight of the century it had gone from a small tussle about the foster child involved in the case and turned into an all out fight, including Temperance punching Booth in the face and storming out of the lab and of once no into her office but out to the garden.

An hour later she walked back to the lab passed by everyone not saying anything and going into her office. She sat in her chair tears threating to fall once again, how could Booth say that. In her heart she knew it was the foster child who was the murder but the way he said it, for reasons she did not know hurt her.

She moved her mouse to start working and saw a sticky note on the screen, behind it on the now lit screen was a video. Confused she took the note and read it, it said "play the music video". She pressed play and watched as words of the song took place music flooding the air...

_You waved your hand and it was done  
So let it be and there it was  
A mountain, so high, it broke through, the sky  
A canyon, so deep, it'll bring a man to his knees  
_

_I've seen what you can do  
I've seen you make miracles and hopeless dreams come true  
You've made the heavens and the stars  
Everything, come on how hard  
Could it be, To make her love me? _

Temperance sat confused, who had wanted her to listen to this song and why? She looked at the note, the hand writing was Cams, but for Cam to want her to listen to this song was absurd.

_I've said some things I shouldn't have  
Tried everything to win her back  
I'm human, I messed up, Is she gone?, Are we done?  
Forgiveness, another chance, that's all I want, it's in your hands  
_

Another voice joined in, she looked up to see Booth singing along to the song. There eyes locked as he sang the song to her, his face also stained with tears.

_I've seen what you can do  
I've seen you make miracles and hopeless dreams come true  
You've made the heavens and the stars  
Everything, come on how hard  
Could it be, To make her love me?  
_

_To make her love me  
To make her love me (oooo) _

"Booth?" she questioned tears falling once again. He got up from his seat on the couch and knelt in front of her.

"Bones...Temperance, I am an idiot, i should not have said that, we both know i did not mean it," tears were falling from his eyes too. "do you think you can forgive me?" his big brown eyes bore into hers pleading not only for forgiveness but for love also.

It was a mistake, said in the heat of the moment so it would be logical to forgive him, right? Plus she loved him, what she thought was love, it what Angela had told her love feels like.

"Yes Booth" as she said that he wrapped his arms around her in relief, "and Booth," she said into his shoulder, "you know i don't believe in god and that i believe that i control what i feel,"

He moved so that he could look at her as she spoke, his mind spinning was she really going to say was he thinks she is going to say?

"Booth, I love you." his eyes grew wide and before he knew what he was doing he kissed her, she was frozen for a second before she melted into the kiss.

They sat like that kissing exploring each others mouths with there tongs. Out side the office Cam and Angela stood watching.

"What, your not going to reprimand them, but if jack and i even 'look' at each other you say something." she was glad that Cam was not butting in but she still wanted to know why.

"First off, you and Hodgins are on each other all the time and this is there first offense." Cam said smiling.

"True, and secondly?"

"When you know a guy wants someone so badly that they are dreaming about them, you give them a little space."

"Wait, Booths been dreaming about Bren, how do you know this?"

"When Booth and I were together, some nights i would hear him moaning her name, he does not know i know so if you would not tell him i told you i would appreciate it." Angela's smile widened.

"And you still were with him?"

"Booth and i were only a physical thing, once Booth told me" her voice deepened to imitate Booth, "I'm with Bones, Cam. All the way. Don't doubt it for a second." her voice returned to normal, "i was just there as a filler till he could get up the guts to do that." she gestured to Brennan's office where the couple was still kissing.

Back in the office they slowly pulled apart trying to catch their breaths, foreheads resting on one another.

"I love you Temperance" he smiles at her tears dry on there faces.

"I love you Booth" she smiles and they lean in for another kiss, finely truly together all the way just as Booth had said years before.

**A/N: I know this was a little longer then normal but i had to add the Angela and Cam section. So what did you think? Review? please? till next story.**


End file.
